In recent years, there has been an increase in the number of jurisdictions that are requiring gun owners to securely stow their weapons when not in use. This has resulted in an increase in the number of locking mechanisms, particularly locks for preventing accidental discharge of weapons. Various commercially available examples of such locking mechanisms currently exist, with many of them functioning by the use of a locking cable, bar or other detent structure that, when attached to the gun, prevents the trigger from being squeezed.
In addition to the foregoing, there have been efforts by some to provide a securing system that includes a feature for particularly storing a weapon. Examples of such systems include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,827; 5,525,966, 5,487,234 and 6,429,769, hereby incorporated by reference.
Nothwithstanding the above efforts, there remains a need for a relatively simple, inexpensive, but effective approach to securing a gun or other device, such as a device that is trigger operated, and particularly an approach that can be readily assimilated into a securing system, such as a residential security system, a commercial security system, a mobile security system or otherwise.